(un)happines
by bbysugar
Summary: Yoongi hanya ingin bahagia, tapi Jimin menghancurkan kebahagiannya. #Minga #Pjm #Myg sedikit #Jikook #Namjin #Mbaseulgi


MINYOON FANFICTION

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

rate : T

sedikit Jikook, Namjin, dan mba Seulgi

Yoongi hanya ingin dia bahagia. Yoongi hanya ingin dia dan kekasihnya saling mengerti. Dan Yoongi hanya ingin kekasihnya menjadi miliknya.

Kekasih Yoongi, Park Jimin, 27 tahun seorang dokter psikolog. Jimin itu orang yang cuek, dingin, tidak peduli -bahkan dia sering tidak peduli pada Yoongi- orang yang susah untuk tersenyum apalagi tertawa, dan tertutup. Terakhir kali Yoongi melihatnya tersenyum adalah 2 tahun lalu. Iya sebelum Jeon Jungkook datang.

Jeon Jungkook, pasien Jimin. Dia gila karena masa lalunya bersama seorang pria bernama Kim Taehyung. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Jimin yang selalu diam jika bersamanya, selalu tak peduli jika bersamanya, bahkan terakhir kali tertawa dan tersenyum kepadanya adalah 2 tahun lalu, dan sekarang Jimin tertawa lepas dan tersenyum tulus kepada Jeon Jungkook.

Yoongi benci hal itu. Benci hal dimana Jiminnya bisa sebahagia itu kepada orang lain, sedangkan jika bersamanya Jimin sangat jarang bertingkah seperti itu. Yoongi meremas kuat dadanya, mencoba menekan perasaan sakit yang datang. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak terisak karena sekarang air matanya telah jatuh.

"Yoongi..?" Suara itu mengalihkan atensi Yoongi dari dua orang itu. Mata kucingnya menatap seorang pria yang tersenyum polos kearahnya. Kim Seokjin. Pria yang sudah menjadi teman curhatnya selama ini.

"Yoongi ada apa?" Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menggapain pipi basah Yoongi. Mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Seokjin, Yoongi sedikit menunduk. "Aku tak apa apa Jinnie, hanya kemasukan debu. Apa yang Jinnie lakukan disini? Bukannya sekarang waktunya check up dengan dokter Namjoon?"

"Eumm...Jinnie ingin pergi bersama Yoongi. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu. Tapi tumben sekali kau ingin pergi bersamaku?"

"Jinnie tidak tau. Sebab jika Jinnie dekat dekat dengan Namjoon Jinnie merasa jantung Jinnie terasa berdetak kencang."

Yoongi terkekeh, dia mendorong kursi roda milik Seokjin menuju keruangan Kim Namjoon. Dokter yang merawat Seokjin.

"Itu artinya Jinnie jatuh cinta."

Seokjin mendongak menatap Yoongi yang memandang lurus koridor rumah sakit, "Seperti Yoongi dan Jimin?"

"Yup. Seperti Yoongi dan Jimin. Yoongi juga jatuh cinta pada Jimin."

"Lalu Jimin juga jatuh cinta pada Yoongi?"

Pertanyaan itu entah kenapa menusuk Yoongi. Apakah Jimin masih mencintainya atau tidak, membuat Yoongi ragu dan cemas sekarang. "Yoongi juga tidak tau." Ujarnya lirih sambil menunduk.

"Yoongi kenapa? Apa Jimin mengusili Yoongi hingga Yoongi ingin menangis? Tenang saja Yoongi, Jinnie akan menghajar Jimin, oke?"

Yoongi terkekeh lalu mengangguk. Mereka berdua berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan keruang Namjoon, yah setidaknya hati Yoongi dapat sedikit terobati.

*

 _"Maaf Yoong, aku tak bisa menemanimu ke pameran seni itu."_

Yoongi berdiri kaku didepan kulkasnya. Menatap sticky note berwarna pink itu dengan diam.

 _"Hari ini aku berjanji untuk mengajak Jungkook jalan jalan. Sekalian mau ku kenalkan ke orang tuaku."_

Bibir Yoongi bergetar. Matanya memerah.

 _"Maaf. Aku akan menggantinya dilain hari oke."_

Pembohong. Yoongi masih mencoba menahan tangisnya.

 _"Jangan hubungi aku dulu. Kau tau apa maksutku Yoong, ibu tak akan suka."_

Dan saat itu juga tangan pucat Yoongi menarik keempat Sticky note yang dipasang berjejer itu lalu membuangnya entah kemana. Dia marah. Entah kepada siapa. Dia tau jelas apa maksut Jimin. Di dalam otaknya dia bertanya tanya, apa ibu Jimin akan menerima Jungkook? Mengingat sang ibu tak mau menerimanya.

Yoongi menangis. Jatuh terduduk didepan kulkasnya. Rasanya entah kenapa sakit. Tanganya mengarah kerambutnya, menariknya sambil menangis keras. Wajahnya tenggelam di lekukakan lututnya. Kerasnya tangisan Yoongi membuat seorang pria yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan apartemennya dibuat panik. Pria itu, Kim Namjoon hanya bisa memencet bel terus terusan, berharap Yoongi membuka pintu apartemennya.

"YOONGI BUKA PINTUNYA."

Yoongi mendengarnya. Mendengar teriakan Namjoon, dia ingin mengabaikannya tapi dia tak bisa. Dia butuh teman. Butuh seseorang. Dan dia butuh Jiminnya. Perlahan Yoongi berdiri dengan air mata yang masih turun dengan derasnya. Langkahnya sedikit goyah karena tenaganya hilang.

"Namjoon." Ketika Yoongi membuka pintunya Namjoon benar benar melebarkan matanya. Rambut berantakan, air mata, dan Yoongi yang kacau. Dengan cepat Namjoon membawa tubuh Yoongi keranjang, mengecheck tubuhnya baik baik saja atau tidak.

"Apa yang terjadi,hyung?

"Jimin...Brengsek...Jungkook...Orang tua... aku...sakit hati.."

Namjoon tak mengerti, dia hanya memandang Yoongi yang masih menangis. "Namjoon."

"Ya,hyung?"

"Aku capek. Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintainya."

"Apa ini tengan Jimin?" Yoongi hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Namjoon hanya terdiam. Otak pintarnya membuka memori memorinya, dia ingat ketika Seokjin bercerita padanya bahwa Jimin yang mulai berubah pada Yoongi. Jimin yang sering menyakiti Yoongi dan sekarang Namjoon paham. Mendadak dia emosi. Kakak sepupunya yang disayanginya harus disakiti oleh orang se-bajingan Jimin.

"Katakan dimana dia, Hyung." Suara penuh penekanan itu membuat Yoongi menatap Namjoon sendu. Dia tau apa yang akan Namjoon lakukan, tangannya terulur meraih jemari Namjoon. "Jangan lakukan Namjoon-ah, biarkan saja kumohon."

"Tapi Hyung, dia keterlaluan."

"Aku baik baik saja Namjoon-ah. Sekarang pergilah. Aku ingin sendiri."

"Tapi-"

"PERGILAH."

Namjoon memandang Yoongi ragu, dia tidak ingin kakak sepupunya itu kenapa kenapa, tapi Yoongi juga tak ingin di bantah. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Namjoon keluar dari sana.

 **Busan**

Nyonya Park tersenyum hangat kepada Jungkook yang tengah terkekeh kecil karena cerita tuan Park. Jimin yang memandangnnya ikut tersenyum kecil. Betapa indahnya pemandangan ini.

"Kookie a, suka Cookies tidak?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk, Nyonya Park memberikan setoples Cookies kepada Jungkook yang disambutnya bak bocah 5tahun dengan mata bersinar. Menggemaskan.

"Aigoo, kau menggemaskan sekali sih. Jadi Jim, kau ini sudah putus dengan si pucat itu?" -Nyonya Park

"Tidak. Aku belum putus."

"Ahh, wae lama sekali. Lihat Kookie dia imut, dan menggemaskan. Kookie mau tidak jadi istrinya Jimin?"

"Eomma..."

"Istri itu apa?"

Tuan Park merangkul Jungkook, "Istri itu orang yang akan mendampingi Jimin hingga mati. Orang yang akan mencintai Jimin selamanya. Orang yang spesial untuk Jimin."

"Kookie tak paham." Ujarnya polos.

"Ya intinya sih begitu. Kookie sayang tidak sama Jimin?" Tanya Nyonya Park.

"Sayang." Angguknya lucu.

"Cinta tidak sama Jimin?"

"Cinta."

"Nah, Jim. Tunggu apa lagi?" -Tuan Park.

Jimin tersenyum kecil kearah orang tuanya dan Jungkook. Matanya masih terpaku pada pemandangan didepannya. Orang tuanya yang menyambut Jungkook dengan baik dan Jungkook yang membuat orang tuannya senang. Entah apa tapi Jimin bahagia.

Drrt...drrrttr

Jimin meraba kantung celananya, megeluarkan hpnya dan menatap Id callernya.

Yoongi

"Aku angkat telepon sebentar."

Jimin beranjak pergi kekamarnya, lalu mengangkat panggilan dari Yoongi.

 _"Jim-"_

"Kenapa menghubungi?"

 _"Aku hanya ingin tau dimana kamu?"_

"Aku di Busan. Kenapa?"

 _"Tak apa. Kau kapan pulang?"_

"Menginap."

 _"Ya?"_

"Aku menginap."

 _"Wa-wae?"_

"Tidak baik jika Jungkook kelelahan."

 _"Lalu Jungkook tidur dimana?"_

"Kenapa memangnya? Jika aku menjawab dia tidur sekamar denganku? Jika aku menjawab aku akan mendekapnya kepelukanku ketika dia satu kamar denganku kenapa? Astaga Yoong, berhenti kekanakan. Jungkook butuh aku."

Disana, di Seoul, dihadapan Kang Seulgi -sahabat Yoongi- Yoongi bergetar hebat. Menahan isak tangisnya agar Jimin tak tau. Seulgi sendiri hanya bisa mengelus pelan tubuh Yoongi.

 _"Lalu, kau pikir aku tak butuh kau?"_

"Yoongi dengar-"

 _"Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook, dan,_

 _Jungkook. Kekasihmu ini aku atau dia ha? Kenapa kau se-brengsek ini? Se bajingan ini? Kau pikir kau bisa memainkan perasaan ku ha?"_

"Apa yang kau katakan hah? Aku tak paham. Memainkan perasaan mu? Dengar, aku akan pulang besok pagi dan kita akan pergi ketempat yang kau inginkan 1 bulan lalu. Mengerti?"

 _"Aku tak ingin pergi."_

"YOONG-"

Pip

Dan sambungan itu diputus. Jimin menghela napasnya pelan, mencoba merendan amarahnya. Yoongi itu benar benar membuatnya emosi seperti ini.

 **Seoul**

Setelah kepergian Namjoon, Yoongi meraih hpnya, menghubungi seseorang disana.

"Nde oppa?"

"Kau sibuk, Seulgi-ah?"

"Ani. Oppa waeyo? Suaramu terdengar serak."

"Hikss...Jimin."

"Apa yang si bangsat itu lakukan lagi Oppa? Tenang aku akan segera datang."

10 menit sejak Yoongi menelpon Seulgi, -sahabatnya sejak Sma, kini mereka duduk berhadapan disofa ruang keluarga Yoongi dan Jimin. Yoongi masih menangis tentunya membuat Seulgi kelabakan sendiri. Sungguh, jika diijinkan Seulgi ingin sekali membunuh Jimin sekarang.

"Yoong, tenanglah okey. Coba hubungi Jimin deh."

"Tapi...dia tak mau kuhubungi."

"Astaga," Seulgi mendesah pelan, rasanya dia sungguh bingung dengan hubungan sahabatnya ini, "Coba saja dulu Yoong, siapa tau dihawab oleh Jimin."

"Lalu apa yang harus kutanyakan?"

"Dimana dia, sedang apa dia. Apalah terserah, yang penting kau menghubunginya."

Yoongi memandang sangsi hpnya, disisi lain dia setuju dengan usulan Seulgi tapi disisi lain dia juga takut. Setelah memastika beberapa saat, Yoongi memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jimin.

"Jim-"

 _"Kenapa menghubungi?"_

Belum selesai mengucap salam sudah dipotong. Rasanya menyebalkan.

"Aku hanya ingin tau dimana kamu?"

 _"Aku di busan. Kenapa?"_

"Tak apa. Kau kapan pulang?"

 _"Menginap."_

"Ya?"

 _"Aku menginap."_

"Wa-wae?"

 _"Tidak baik jika Jungkook kelelahan."_ Ahh..Jim, kau baru saja mematahkan hati Yoongi lagi.

"Lalu Jungkook tidur dimana?" Yoongi memandan Seulgi yang masih memandangnya penasaran.

 _"Kenapa memangnya? Jika aku menjawab dia tidur sekamar denganku? Jika aku menjawab aku akan mendekapnya kepelukanku ketika dia satu kamar denganku kenapa? Astaga Yoong, berhenti kekanakan. Jungkook butuh aku."_

Sakit. Jawaban itu menyakitkan. Jungkook membutuhkan Jimin, dan Yoongi butuh Jimin, tapi Jimin lebih memilih Jungkook. Begitu kah? Tuhan.. apakah dunia sedang memainkan hukum alamnya kepada Yoongi sekarang?

Mengerti keadaan Yoongi yang mendadak bergetar, Seulgi segera mengelus tangan pucat Yoongi perlahan.

"Lalu, kau pikir aku tak butuh kau?" Aku tau jawabanku hanya akan berujung pada pertengkaran. Tapi demi tuhan, aku benar benar lelah sekarang.

 _"Yoongi, dengar-"_

"Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook, dan,

Jungkook. Kekasihmu ini aku atau dia ha? Kenapa kau se-brengsek ini? Se bajingan ini? Kau pikir kau bisa memainkan perasaan ku ha?"

Seulgi tau, Yoongi benar benar marah sekarang. Pria pucat itu kecewa, kesal, lelah, dan marah pada saat bersamaan.

 _"Apa yang kau katakan hah? Aku tak paham. Memainkan perasaan mu? Dengar, aku akan pulang besok pagi dan kita akan pergi ketempat yang kau inginkan 1 bulan lalu. Mengerti?"_

"Aku tak ingin pergi."

 _"YOONG-"_

Yoongi memutuskan panggilannya. Dia tak peduli lagi sekarang, dia tak peduli bahwa Jimin akan marah padanya. Dia tak peduli. Dan dia kembali menangis histeris. Tubuh itu dibawanya kedalam dekapan hangat, Seulgi mengelus pelan punggung Yoongi sambil membisikan kata kata agar Yoongi tenang. Seulgi sendiri membiarkan air matanya ikut menetes. Ahh, Park Jimin, jangan salahkan Seulgi jika kau babak belur besok.

*

"Dia masih belum mau makan?"

Seulgi menggeleng pelan, menatap nanar pada pria yang sekarang ini tengah duduk diaras ranjang. Ini sudah 5 hari Min Yoongi dirawat dirumah sakit. Setelah hari itu, esoknya Jimin kembali kerumah. Memukul Yoongi, membentaknya, mencaci makinya, dan membiarkan Yoongi terluka sendiri. Andai malam itu Seulgi tidak kesana mungkin dia harus kehilangan sahabatnya.

"Namjoonie oppa, bagaimana ini? Aku lusa sudah harus berangkat ke Amerika."

"Tenang saja Seulgia-ah, aku akan menjaga kakak sepupuku."

Seulgi tersenyum tipis. Setelah ini dia mungkin akan sangat jarang melihat Yoongi lagi. Melihata senyuman manisnya lagi. Melihat tawanya lagi. Seulgi akan segera pindah ke Amerika, mengikuti calon suaminya. Dia berjalan pelan kearah Yoongi yang masih menatap kosong kedepan, menangkup kedua tangan putih itu membuat atensi Yoongi mengarah kepadanya. Dia tersenyum kecil untuk Yoongi.

"Oppa, setelah ini aku akan jarang menemuimu, jarang melihatmu, aku akan ke Amerika, oppa. Kuharap oppa lekas sembuh, lalu pergi dari lelaki bernama Park brengsek Jimin itu. Kuharap oppa bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih baik. Mianhe meninggalkan mu sendiri, tapi aku akan selalu ada untuk oppa. Telfon aku jika kau ada masalah, aku akan dengan senang hati memberimu saran. Saranghaeyo, Oppa."

"Seulgi-ah," Namjoon dan Seulgi menatap intens Yoongi. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi berbicara setelah 5 hari hanya diam. "Gomawo. Nado saranghaeyo. Semoga kau bahagia."

Gummy smile itu, membuat kedua orang itu menahan napas mereka sejenak. Terlihat indah memang, tapi siapapun tau arti senyum itu. Sebuah rasa kekecewaan, putus asa, kemarahan, ketakutan menjadi satu didalam gummy smile yang ditunjukan Yoongi.

*

Jimin menatap datar Yoongi. Ini sudah 2 minggu, dan untungnya Yoongi sudah baik baik saja. Secara fisik sih, mentalnya sih belum. "Oke, aku minta maaf atas apa yang kulakukan waktu itu. Sekarang begini saja, kita saling memaafkan bagiamana?"

Yoongi terdiam memandang Jimin. Tak ada ekspresi lain selain wajah datar yang tertera di wajah Jimin. Jimin tidak menyesal. "Baiklah."

"Oke, bagaimana jika sabtu besok kita pergi ketempat yang kau mau sebulan lalu?"

"Boleh." Yoongi tersenyum tipis, tanpa tau bahwa masa depan yang menunggunya tak semanis itu.

*

Ini sudah 3 jam Yoongi duduk seperti gembel di taman. Seharusnya Jimin sudah datang sejak 3 jam yang lalu, seharusnya. Tapi sekarang Jimin masih belum datang sama sekali. Kesal, kecewa dan marah. Menghubungi Jimin pun tidak diangkat, bertanya pada Namjoon pun pria itu juga tak tau.

Yoongi menghela napasnya pelan, kembali membuka aplikasi Linenya, berharap bahwa Jimin membacanya. Namun nihil, Jimin tak membacanya. Mencoba menghilangkan bosan, dia membuka galerinya. Bibir merahnya tersenyum tipis mengingat setiap foto yang ada disana. Foto foto semasa Smanya, dimana Jimin yang benar benar sulit ditaklukan, dimana Seulgi yang dulunya musuhnya malah jadi sahabatnya, dimana Seokjin yang masih sehat, dimana tidak ada seorang Jeon Jungkook, dan dimana masa lalu yang tak akan terputar kembali.

Jemarinya kembali men scroll layar hpnya, hingga dia berhenti di sebuah foto. Foto dirinya dan Jimin. Foto mereka saat pertama kali menjadi kekasih. Mengingat itu Yoongi kembali tersenyum. Dia ingat ketika dia menyatakan perasaan nya ke Jimin, ketika Jimin menciumnya pertama kali. Dia ingat.

Lalu jemarinya kembali bergerak, mencoba mengingat setiap foto foto yang ada. Tapi saat itulah dia tersadar. Foto bisa saja menangkap mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih yang bahagia, tapi Yoongi kini menyadari sesuatu. Ekspresi Jimin. Datar memang, tak ada senyum. Tapi Yoongi tau, bahwa sejak dulu Jimin memang tak mencintainya. Seharusnya hari ketika Jimin menerima cintanya dia tau, Jimin berbohong. Setiap senyuman Jimin pun seharusnya dia tau bahwa itu senyuman kebohongan. Tapi kenapa? 7 tahun hubungan mereka dan Yoongi baru sadar sekarang?

Tes

Tes

Itu bukan air mata Yoongi, itu hujan. Yoongi mendongak, menatap langit yang perlahan mengkeruh. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari kecil kearah halte dekat taman. Lalu kembali terdiam.

Selama ini Jimin berbohong kepadanya? Begitukah? Tapi kenapa?

"Tidak mungkin ah, paling hanya pikiran negatifmu saja." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri, Yoongi perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya kekaca halte, menatap hujan yang terus turun sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

*

Jimin kalang kabut, dia berlari kesana kemari hanya untuk menemukan Jungkook. Iya, dia sedari tadi bersama Jungkook di taman. Katanya kencan. Jimin hanya pergi sebentar ketoilet lalu kembali ketika hujan dan dia kalang kabut mencari Jungkook. Dia berlari kesana kemari, mengabaikan seberapa basah dia. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Jungkook, tapi tak diangkat.

Hingga,

"Jimin Hyung dimana?"

Seseorang diseberang sana menjawabnya. Membuat Jimin mendesah tenang. "Kau yang ada dimana kelinci. Sekarang katakan Hyung kau dimana?"

"Ahh mian, Jungkook ada didepan taman kecil khusus anak anak. Hyung, cepatlah kemari. Dingin."

"Oke, tunggu aku disana."

Maka Jimin kembali berlari untuk menemui Jungkook. Tanpa tau, bahwa Yoongi juga ada disana.

Yoongi menatap tajam ke arah seorang pria yang tengah berlutut di depan ayunan. Itu Jungkook omong omong. Kenapa bocah itu ada disini? Ngapain dia disana? Batinya bingung. Yoongi berdiri, hendak menghampiri Jungkook yang basah kuyup, tapi dia kembali terdiam ketika suara Jimin terdengar. Dengan cepat dia menatap Jimin yang terlihat khawatir.

"JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook yang sedari tadi berjongkok mulai berdiri dan berlari kearah Jimin. "Hyung, dingin." Ujarnya manja sambil memeluk Jimin. Jimin sendiri hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut basah Jungkook.

"Kenapa pergi sih? Hyungkan sudah bilang tunggu."

"Mianhe. Hehehe."

"Jangan pergi lagi, Hyung tak mau kehilangan kamu lagi."

"Emm..mianhe." Jungkook mendongak, menatap sayu Jimin. Perlahan, Jimin menunduk lalu menyatukan bibirnya kearah bibir Jungkook. Tanpa tau, Min Yoongi berdiri disana dengan tatapan kecewa luar biasa. Yoongi benar benar marah kali ini, dia mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan kearah dua manusia yang masih asik berciuman itu lalu melempar tasnya kearah Jimin.

Yang kena lemparan segera menjauhkan bibirnya, menatap terkejut Yoongi yang kini menatapnya penuh kekecewaan.

"Brengsek.."

"Yoongi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Brengsek..aku menunggu ber jam jam, hanya untuk mendapatkan ini? Hebat sekali Park."

"Hei, Yoong-"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU BEDEBAH SIALAN. Aku bersabar 2 tahun ini karena bocah sialan yang kau cium itu, aku kekasihmu Jim, kenapa kau tak pernah menghargaiku? Aku selama ini diam, aku mengertikan dirimu ketika kau sibuk, aku bersabar ketika kau tak lagi peduli padaku, aku menangis sendirian ketika kau dengan mudahnya menyakiti perasaan ku. KATAKAN PADAKU PARK, APA MAUMU. APA BENAR SEMUANYA BOHONG? KAU SEBENARNYA TAK MENCINTAIKU KAN!"

Yoongu terisak pelan, kepalanya menunduk sedangkan tangannya menutupi wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Park. Aku kekasihmu. Aku diam ketika kau lebih memilih Jungkook, aku diam dengan segala kekecewaan ku."

Jimin masih diam, sedangkan Jungkook sudah mulai ketakutan. tanganya meremas kuat kaus Jimin. "Aku putus asa Park, aku kecewa pada mu, kalau kau memang memilih Jungkook katakan, jangan menahanku terus berada disisimu."

Dan Yoongi berbalik, berlari entah kemana meninggalkan kedua manusia yang terdiam. Jimin kalut dengan pikirannya, entah kenapa dia merasakan dadanya sakit sekarang. Dan dibawah guyuran hujan itu, dia menangis untuk Min Yoongi.

 **Jimin pov**

Aku tak mengerti, setelah Yoongi yang berlari hari itu aku terdiam dengan perasaan yang sakit. Setelah sadar karena remasan Jungkook di kausku aku sadar, aku baru saja memainkan perasaan Yoongi.

Setelah hari itu, aku tak lagi bertemu dengannya. Apartemen kami masih sama, tak ada yang berubah. Ketika aku hendak bertanya ke Namjoon Hyung, dia sudah pindah entah kemana bersama Kim Seokjin. Ketika aku akan bertanya ke sahabat Yoongi, dia malah mengacuhkanku.

Aku rusak, hancur dan kecewa. Setiap kali aku pulang ke apartemen aku akan menangis, aku bahkan tak menjaga pola makanku. Hingga ibuku tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia malah mengusulkan aku untuk melupakan Yoongi dan menikahi Jungkook, aku menolak tentu saja.

Dan setelah 4 bulan, kini aku berdiri didepan kaca yang berisi sebuah kendi kecil, di sana bahkan tertuliskan namanya. Aku memandang kaca itu, menatap foto yang diletakan disana, menatap pada karangan bungan yang ada disana.

"Setelah pergi darimu, dia pergi ke daegu sendiri. Masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena gangguan mental. Dan 2 minggu yang lalu dia membunuh dirinya sendiri."

Ucapan Namjoon Hyung kemarin masih terekam jelas. Yoongiku, sekarang tidak ada. Dia sekarang hanyalah abu yang ada dibalik kaca itu.

Aku menangis, kenapa aku tak diberi waktu untuk mendapatkannya kembali? Kenapa aku tak diberi waktu untuk mengulang semua kembali. Setidaknya aku ingin waktu berulang kembali dihari dia berlari agar aku bisa mengejarnya lalu memeluknya dan meminta maaf.

Tapi ini terlambat. Semua terlambat. Yoongi tak akan kembali, dan tak akan hadir dalam kehidupan Park Jimin.

"Jim." Aku melirik wanita disebelahku, ibunya Yoongi.

"Untukmu," dia menyondorkan ampol putih kepadaku, disana tertulis Min Yoongi. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu nak, ini semua hanya takdir tuhan."

Aku memandang dalam diam amplop putih itu, lalu berjalan keluar dan masuk ke mobilku. Merobek kasar dan mulai membaca setiap isi surat disana.

 _"Dear Park Jimin,_

 _Ditengah gangguan mentalku, aku masih sedikit waras. Karena itu kugunakan kewarasan kali ini untuk menulis ini._

 _Aku marah, aku kecewa dan aku putus asa. Kau cinta pertamaku. Kau kekasih pertamaku. Dan kau orang yang pertama kali membuat Min Yoongi gila._

 _Setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi kau akan pergi, dan itu terjadi kan. Kau menciun Jungkook dihadapanku. Aku tau Jungkook itu cinta pertamamu. Aku sempat mencari tau itu. Kupikir awalnya kau menjaganya karena kekasih Jungkook adalah sahabatmu, tapi semakin lama aku tau. Kau kembali mencintainya._

 _Dan setiap hari pula aku sadar, sebentar lagi kau akan membuangku, dan menggantinya dengan Jungkook._

 _Park, aku benci mengakuinya tapi, seberapa kecewanya aku padamu, seberapa putus asanya aku padamu, aku masih mencintaimu._

 _Aku minta maaf karena menjadi orang yang konyol seperti ini. Aku rusak Park, karena kau. Aku gila Park, karena kau. Aku lelah. Karena itu sebelum menbunuh diriku sendiri aku menyempatkan menulis ini._

 _Park, Terimakasih karena telah berusaha berada disisiku. Maaf selama 7 tahun ini aku merepotkanmu. Maaf selama ini aku egois. Kuharap kau bahagia bersama Jungkook atau siapalah pilihanmu dimasa depan. Tapi ingat satu hal, jangan lakukan mereka seperti kau melakukan aku._

 _Dan maaf untuk tak bisa lagi mengingatkan mu untuk makan, atau mengonsumsi vitamin. Jangan kebanyakan makan makanan instan. Jangan kebanyakan begadang. Pokoknya jaga diri._

 _Nah, selamat tinggal Park. Aku mencintaimu._

 _P.s : kuharap kau juga mencintaiku, Park. Dan aku ingin mendengarnya dengan tulus._

 _Tertanda, MYG"_

Dan detik itu juga, Jimin kembali menangis sembari melantunkan kata maaf dan ucapan sayang yang tak akan pernah terdengar oleh si peminta.

.

.

.

end

 **authors note**

ini aku nulis apasihh? aku tau alurnya kecepeten, mianhe. maaf kalo ada typo atau kesalahan penggunaan kata. ini aja nulisnya pakek hp. ide buat Nulis ini tuh sebenarnya gegera salah satu temen aku yang bangsatnya luar biasa. dia itu habis putus gitu katanya, terus curhat ke aku eh tau tau dapat ide, hamdalah. btw ini ff kedua setela Ujian (kookie). makasih

mind to RnR?


End file.
